<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embittered by TheQuietWings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495265">Embittered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/TheQuietWings'>TheQuietWings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My TMA Poetry [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blanket Permission, Eyes, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, M/M, POV Peter Lukas, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/TheQuietWings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LonelyEyes Poetry? Sure? I guess?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My TMA Poetry [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embittered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, turns out that if you ship something ironically long enough, it'll become genuine. Who knew.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you stand where<br/>
I once was, it’s easy to try<br/>
walking backwards.</p><p> </p><p>Still in this fog, you<br/>
are seeing.<br/>
We watch a ship glide out<br/>
into ice,<br/>
tea bags left until bitterness stains the cup<br/>
brown rings left in the<br/>
sink,<br/>
remember how we passed the time<br/>
before I disappear</p><p> </p><p>Worms burrowing through<br/>
the walls above your prison,<br/>
all a reason to call and in here<br/>
you’ve left us.<br/>
Me, I am the lonely progeny<br/>
lurking,<br/>
sorting through your plans stated<br/>
through burnt marks<br/>
and what makes you think that I<br/>
could ever run from a bet with<br/>
such accommodating assistance<br/>
and you, centuries<br/>
in whichever form<br/>
laughing over naive letters<br/>
of every friend<br/>
buried deep</p><p> </p><p>My fingers into mist reaching<br/>
if it hurts<br/>
becomes love</p><p> </p><p>leaving<br/>
on<br/>
the<br/>
next<br/>
wordless<br/>
ship</p><p> </p><p>and you scour insults to the paper<br/>
nailed to the door<br/>
notes<br/>
when I return</p><p> </p><p>the tide rolls in<br/>
I always come</p><p> </p><p>knock-knock-knock</p><p> </p><p>The method to your madness<br/>
could make a spider proud.<br/>
It’s not a web, but you<br/>
to whom I’m bound.<br/>
Now,<br/>
call me when you’re chained<br/>
The body stolen smiles<br/>
eyes enough<br/>
you play this game<br/>
to look through your own crown</p><p> </p><p>I’ve turned away from lighthouses<br/>
recoiled<br/>
existing blissfully unknown<br/>
I fed your eyes to<br/>
placate the quiet beach.</p><p> </p><p>You are knowledge, I am out of<br/>
sight<br/>
And mind me only<br/>
No, mind me never<br/>
except for the longing<br/>
Ceaseless insistence into<br/>
promises we made to break<br/>
The same mind<br/>
and your same eyes<br/>
that brought me once to shore,<br/>
condemned</p><p> </p><p>this sinking ship<br/>
the worms in holes made ourselves<br/>
You could see me at last,<br/>
Your thousandfold eyes, watcher,<br/>
And I’m afraid I lost our bet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>